The Voyage: Chapter 5
Bella's P.O.V Great, now we don't know where to start since the slave trade is happening in Rome. To be precise, it took place just right beside colloseum. "Just be adviced that we have precisely one week to finish the quest." Stephanie told us all. We looked at Stephanie. "And why is that?" I asked "Because I cast my mind to Rome, and Nadine announced that they have too many slaves, and the remaining slaves that were held in the cage were going to be executed." My eyes widened. They're going to execute thousands of innocent beings in one week, ONE WEEK!!! We need to do something fast, and I got a plan. "We need a jet." I decided. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "A Jet?" Stephanie asked. "Where do you suppose we're going to find a jet? We're in a beach for god's sake!" "Stephanie, I've been into this place, and the airport is just a few clicks from here." I told her. "Ok then, we shall go to Miami Airport, but we should hurry. We can't waste more time hanging around here." Jarren said, holding Lara's hand. "Then what are we waiting for?" I said, acting as a leader. "Let's move!" Then, we all entered the taxi, and I am driving. I know which way is the best, and the best way is the highway, so I decided to go through the highway. This taxi is designed to be a very fast car, and it can reach speeds up to 200 miles per hour. I drove and drove very fast through the heavy traffic. I manipulated the mist as I drove, making sure that no one sees the car that I am driving, even law enforcement officers. I really don't like it when law enforcement officers get in the way of our quest. Anyways, we are going to enter the highway, but first we need to pay for the highway booth. We waited in a straight line of cars and it took us just 3 minutes to just wait for the vehicles to get their highway tickets and as soon as we got the ticket, I stepped on the gas as we're on our way to the airport. I drove very fast, avoiding cars that were slower than us. I didn't care about the police having these infrared speedometers that were used to track the cars speed because we were in a hurry to go on a quest. Just then, a police car followed us behind, and the police car activated its siren. I stepped on the gas a lot more as I tried to outrun the police car, but I got to admit that the police car is very fast, so I decided to step on the gas a bit more. The taxi is speeding at 120 miles per hour now, and I bet that we already outrun the police car, but I am guessing that the police that chased us before called for backups. The only thing we can do now is escape the highway and go to the airport as soon as possible. I glanced at Jarren from the rearview mirror. He appears to be having a relationship with Lara. He kept stroking her head and hugging her, knowing that someone must take care of her or else she must drink from the river itself. I snapped my focus back at the street, and there's a truck honking at us, because we were in a collision course with the truck. I quickly turn the steering wheel towards the right and missed the truck by a hair's breadth. Just then, we approached at the end of the highway, and the airport is just about 15 clicks away, which isn't that far, since I could see airplanes taking off and landing from the airport. After a few minutes, we got to the airport, and I decided to manipulate the mist so that we looked like a VIP that is travelling with bodyguards. I looked at the security guards. I stopped just in front of the airport to be checked by the guards, and when the guards looked at us, they just allow us to pass through. As soon as we arrived at the actual airport, someone tapped us from the back. I turned around, hoping it would be some mugger who wants to rob us, so I can take them out, but it turns out to be a guy in his teenage years. He appears to have a brilliant smile, and a shining personality. "Hello, girls!" The dude said. Then he glanced at Jarren and the new girl. "And, to you too." "Umm... hello." I greeted him. "So, what are you demigods up to?" The dude asked. Demigods? How in blazes did he know that we were demigods? Then I realized that I was talking to a god, the sun god, Apollo. "Apollo?" I asked. "Yes, it is me!" Apollo said, with a smile in his face. "Now, don't say anything. I know all about your quest going to Rome, and to stop the slavery that is happening." We all stared at him. "And, I just got the ride you need." He said, while pulling the keys of his car and pressed a button. The maserati beside him chirped and transformed into a passenger airplane. It's cool when you get to drive a passenger airplane while Apollo is driving it. So, we went aboard Apollo's plane, and inside is luxurious. There's a bunch of video games inside the airplane and a tray full of many ranges of food from quesadillas, lasagnas, fried noodles, and lots of burgers. I took one burger and close the tray, but when I open it again, the burger appears as if by magic. Wow, I'm going to like this! Melody's P.O.V I enjoyed the food that Apollo gave to us. It's very delicious. The food wasn't lacking any ingredient. Just then, I felt blood rushing down to my legs. I felt dizzy, and at that instant, I realized that we just took off. Meanwhile, at the plane, we played games such as Space Invaders, and battleships. I played a game versus Jarren at Battleships. In the first round, I won the game. Jarren felt pissed and he told me he wants a rematch, so I gave him a rematch, but in another game. This time, we played Battlefield 2. I logged in as Melodythedaughteroflightanddarkness while Jarren logged in as Jarreniscool123. When I went into the game's lobby, I noticed that Stephanie, Bella and Stella were in the game lobby too, waiting for us to join in. So, I decided to join in the game lobby, knowing that I will win the game. The map name is Strike at Karkand, and I just need to wait until I familiarize myself with the game I'm playing right now. Just then, I was in the interface of the game, choosing a weapon. I choose to be a sniper, because snipers can take out enemies from a distance. But first, I decided to apply to become a commander, then after I am accepted to be a commander, I pressed yes and I was the commander in the game. I clicked a spawnpoint, and entered the game. I decided to be in the USMC Team, and clicked Start. The game shows me in the USMC spawn point with so many vehicles that I can use. I decided to choose a tank and drove the tank. There, I saw SM425 in the screen, and I shot that person with a cannon. "Urgh!!!" I can hear someone from the back grumbling, and I can tell it's Stella. "I'll get you for that, Melody!" I then came across a flag and decided to came near. I went out of the tank to capture an enemy spawnpoint. After waiting for a while, the spawnpoint has been captured by me, and as I am about to go back to the tank, someone has taken the tank. I moved the crosshair to the tank, and it said Stephanietheallseeing. "Stephanie!" I screamed. I could hear Stephanie giggling behind me. Just then, Stephanie chased me with the tank. She fired a cannon, and missed. Phew, that was close. I decided to run into an alley to the right, hoping that Stella wouldn't chase me with the tank. I then came across another path where I can use this rocket stationary weapon and ran into it. I was now waiting for Stephanie for her tank to come here. I waited and waited, then once her tank comes to view, I fired the rocket and it destroyed her tank. I could hear Stephanie grumbling behind me. "Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Stephanie complained. I exited the stationary weapon, but before I could press another button, Apollo announced from the loudspeaker. "Here it is, Rome." We all withdrew from our current games, and strapped on the seatbelt. For once in my life, I have never felt how it is to play a game than exciting. Then, the exit doors opened, revealing the beautiful city of Rome. But, we haven't seen anything yet. I heard that Rome is a very beautiful place to visit, but we haven't seen the exciting part about Rome. What is exciting about Rome is the Colloseum, and it's where people battle each other to the death. "Take care, guys!" Apollo said. "And don't forget to take care of your mortal girlfriend of yours, Jarren!" Then he disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. I glanced at Jarren. I could swear he is blushing all over his face. "What?" Jarren complained. I could see that he is hiding Lara behind him. "Erm... nothing." I said. "Let's get going to the Colloseum! I bet we're going to witness a great battle between the gladiators!" "Yes, let's...." Out of nowhere, in a split second, darkness appeared from thin air, and it disappeared very quickly. I looked around, to make sure that everyone is still here. To my relief, no one is taken, but when I looked behind me, I gasped, because it's the face of Dallas Winston, the son of Chaos. "Hello again, ladies." Dallas greeted us, and he glanced at Jarren's direction. "And I see that you have taken care of the slave well." "We're going to end the slavery once and for all, Dallas!" I screamed in his face. "You're not buying anymore slaves!" "Funny..." Dallas said. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." "Then you're leaving me no choice..." "Now hold up." Dallas said. "I am not going to buy anymore slaves, yes. I am answering to where you were going to end the slavery once and for all." My expression softened. Dallas looked around to make sure no one is listening. Then Dallas lowered his head and began to speak, "Now, the reason why I buy her is because I don't want anymore slaves to be taken." "How is that supposed to solve the problem?" I asked. "Well, as you can see, the slave traders wants to make profit, and if they have enough profit, then they will set the slaves free." "Which is never going to happen." Stephanie added. "I just got a vision that in the next one week, the leftover slaves are going to be executed." Dallas turned his attention to Stephanie. "And how did you know that?" "Because I saw them talking about what will happen if there's too many slaves and not enough slave traders. They don't want the slaves to just go back and tell the world about that dreadful place." Dallas mused. "Hmm... you can be right about that. Now, to the point. May I join you?" Now that's a very hard question to answer. He had already tried to destroy us, and he already made his slave swear to the river styx that she is going to be a slave forever. Should we allow him to come with us, knowing that he might turn against us? NO! But looking at him, he looks so sincere, and he seemed to be repenting of what he did. He appeared to have a tear tracing his right eye. "Yes." Bella told him. "You may join us." "Alright!" Dallas said with joy, and he is officially a quest member. Dallas's P.O.V To tell you the truth, I don't really like slavery. I was forced to buy a slave. A few years ago, I found out that I was a half-blood, and got abducted. Anyways, here's my story. '-Flashback-' I was in my Chemistry class, when I heard something is rattling in the front door. "Umm... Mr?" I asked. "Yes, Dally?" "There's someone outside." I said. "Alright, let's just ignore the people outside and concentrate on your work, alright?" My teacher told me. "Ok." I said, grumbling. I went to work, when suddenly darkness appeared from the ceiling. As it recedes, a figure came into view. It's a woman with silky black robes and she is radiating pure chaos. She wasted no time, then took me from the chair and disappeared in the shadows. When the shadows receded, I noticed that I was in a room, similar to that of the ones that kidnappers use for abducting people. I realized that I was tied to a chair but thankfully my mouth is not gagged. I looked left and right, afraid of what anyone here is going to do to me. I waited for another minute, and suddenly, a female figure with a dark hood appeared in front of me. I can't describe how I felt when looking at her. It appears that she radiated aura of a very powerful goddess. "Hello." The woman said. I could feel power of Chaos in her voice. "My name is Nadine." "What do you want?" I shouted at her. Nadine just simply held my cheeks. "What an interesting question, my dear Dallas. I think you know what I want." "What?" I asked, my eyes frantic. Nadine walked back and forth in a straight line. She muses over me. "In a few years time, I will be holding this slave auction, and you will buy a slave. Her name is Lara Croft, and if you didn't buy her, I will make sure you suffer, understand!!" She growled. I shrank from her, and let out a meek nod. "Excellent." Nadine said, as I was teleported back to my school. '-End of Flashback-' I was with my newfound friends, Melody, Stella, Stephanie, Jarren and Bella (and yes, Lara). I was forced into making Lara swear to the river styx because I know that Nadine is watching every move that I make, and if I didn't do what Nadine told me exactly, then she will surely punish me greatly. We tried to find any taxi for us to drive, but it turns out that not much technology is found in Rome, and they uses horse-ridden wagons, and pegasi as travel methods. We decided to just walk from here to the Colloseum, which is the checkpoint in our mission. It's going to be a long walk, because the Colloseum is about 250 miles from the airport. We began our walk, and I decided to flirt a little with Bella. Bella, of course, shies away from me at first, calling me a d*****. I was offended of course, but I didn't want the others to abandon me for just one small thing. I was already on their bad side, so I need to be on my best behaviour. Jarren's P.O.V Lara is walking independently, but it is to my concern that Zeus might come again with the golden pitcher if she was set free, so I decided to keep her company at all times. I watched the streets. I could see so many arenas around Rome, probably to practice fighting skills and archery. From memory, there's about 20 archery ranges in this city, and about countless of swordfighting arenas. Swordfighting arenas are specially designed to improve your skills in handling a sword. Just a couple of tips though, that the sword used for practicing is real, so if you make just one small mistake, such as wearing your armor improperly, there will be severe consequences, such as getting your arm chopped off. In fact, a few years back, I saw a swordsman chopped off his opponent's left hand. More chariots and wagons passed as we walked down the street. I really wanted to ride on the wagons and the pegasi, but it appears that they are for specific destinations. It would take ages to find a horse that's destination is intended to the colloseum since not so many people go to the colloseum unless a special occation is held, such as the daughter of a king's birthday, or when an Amazonian is going for the Queen. Anyways, we kept walking what it seems like eternity for us. We need transport since the walk had been wearing us down, unlike the romans who walked and battled almost like the US Navy Seals, which they train like crazy for as long as they could until one suffers from fatigue. The longest swordfighting battle is about 2 days straight, that send both men to sleep instantly after one won. Bella stopped in her tracks. By looking at her expression, it is clear that we had no idea where to go, but Dallas pointed the way. "It is this way." Dallas pointed to a bearing of 012 degrees northwest. I don't know why we haven't thought of this a long time ago, but as children of the light, we can sense objects that are miles away and that way, we can sense where's the colloseum actually is, and since there's no building in that direction, we can tell if Dallas is telling thr truth or not. I closed my eyes and projected a faint beam of light, that shot to where Dallas is pointing at. Just then, I can get a reading, just about 225 miles there's the colloseum. "It appears that you're right, Dallas." Bella told him. "It is that way." Bella pointed to where Dallas is pointing previously. Category:The Voyage Category:Chapter Page